Sofia Rodriguez
| resides = San Francisco, California | occupation = Soul Spin Instructor (formerly) Personal assistant to Logan Rawlings (currently) | eye color = Brown | hair color = Brown | affiliations = Gabi Yolanda Josh Kaminski Elliot Park Logan Rawlings | parents = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father | children = | relatives = Benjiman Rodriguez (brother) Becky (aunt) Unnamed Grandmother | romances = Nick Walker (Boyfriend, In Love With) Juan Carlo Rodriguez (ex-boyfriend) Kenilworth (former crush) Ruben (ex-boyfriend) Jake Kaminski (ex-boyfriend) Rick (ex-boyfriend) Josh Kaminski (kissed) Dick Jacoby (dated) Kendrick ( former crush) | friends = Gabi Diamond (Best Friend/Roommate) Josh Kaminski Elliot Park Yolanda | enemies = Lizette (Highschool Frenemy) | first episode = Pilot | last episode = Young & Yacht'in (show) Young & Hungry Movie (officially) | portrayer = Aimee Carrero}} Sofia Maria Consuela Rafaella Rodriguez is one of the main characters in Young & Hungry. She is Gabi's best friend and roommate. She is portrayed by Aimee Carrero. Biography Sofia is Gabi’s pretty, sharp-witted roommate and best friend. She’s an ambitious career girl who’s determined to do more than fetch coffee for the senior partners at her firm. Sofia is thrilled about Gabi’s potential job with Josh because it means she’ll have access to his insanely wealthy circle of potential clients, but no matter what happens, Sofia will keep encouraging her friend to follow her dreams. Sofia is of Latina origin. Personality Sofia is an ambitious career girl, who is a Soul Spin instructor, because of her tenacious ability to scream at people . She is Gabi's good friend and she supports her cooking. Her personality is very strong. She can stand up by herself and she always stands by what she says. She is a very smart and creative girl. Physical Appearance Sofia is Gabi's best friend, who lives with her in an apartment. She is medium height girl with beautiful long brown hair and brown eyes. Sofia was a bank intern. That's the job that she loves and is good at. She is very confident and can stand up for herself. Character History Template:CHSofiaS1|Season 1 Template:CHSofiaS2|Season 2 Template:CHSofiaS3|Season 3 Template:CHSofiaS4|Season 4 Template:CHSofiaS5|Season 5 Relationships 'Gabi Diamond' Best Friend Sofia is Gabi's best friend. She supports her cooking and she would do everything for her. They live in an apartment and they share the rent. Sofia helps Gabi to get through her trouble with Josh, who she has feelings for. They have been friends since seventh grade and once in episode Young & Secret they has a huge fight but they made up. Sofia often tells Gabi what she should do when she mess up. In Young & Third Wheel, Gabi always invites Sofia to join her and Josh when he and Gabi are having dates so Gabi sets on a date with Dick Jacoby and Sofia and Gabi are spending time together even though Gabi is dating Josh and Sofia doesn't have a boyfriend at this point, meaning their friendship means a lot to them both. Sofia gets mad at Gabi in Young & Mexico when Gabi takes Sofia to Mexico after she forgets Sofia's birthday. For this, Gabi introduces Sofia to Juancarlo, who becomes Sofia's boyfriend and Sofia forgives Gabi. Gabi helps Sofia be with Juancarlo in America even though its a crime to smuggle someone into the US. In Young & Mexico Part 2, Sofia tells Gabi she is no longer interested in Juancarlo as he is so different in the USA unlike in Mexico. When Sofia reveals she now has feelings for Nick Walker - the lawyer the girls had for help with Juancarlo - Gabi (and Josh) helps Sofia break up with her boyfriend Juancarlo and helps her start dating Nick.(See Sabi) 'Yolanda' Close Friend Yolanda and Sofia met in episode Young & Pregnant when Sofia brought Gabi a new pregnancy test. Yolanda kind of likes Sofia, she also wanted to set her son Derek up with her. Sofia also does a really good impersonation of Yolanda. 'Caroline Huntington' Close Friend In the episode Young & Secret Caroline and Sofia find out that they have a lot in common so they become good friends. Sofia even sleeps one night at Caroline and Josh's apartment. Caroline invites Sofia to the Lorde concert. On the end they kind of end their relationships when Caroline comes to Sofia and Gabi's apartment and sees how small it is. [[Derek|'Derek']] Derek was originally set up to go on a date with Sofia in Young & Getting Played, but he couldn't go through with it because he was in love with Cheryl. Sofia accepts the fact that he is not interested and they appear to become friends, though she does flirt with him throughout the episode. Josh Kaminski Close Friend Sofia refers to Josh as a babe when she first meets him. Sofia often pokes at the fact that Gabi slept with Josh, and is very supportive of her friend and her feelings for him. She also suspects Josh's feelings for Gabi and has blatantly called him jealous. They seem to get along well and become closer friends as the series progresses. They kiss in Young & Amnesia when Josh gets amnesia and thinks he likes Sofia. 'Juan Carlo Rodriguez' Ex-Boyfriend Sofia meets Juan Carlo in Young & Mexico when he serenades her as a birthday gift from Gabi when they visit Mexico for Sofia's 25 birthday. Sofia and Juan Carlo fall in love, but have to say goodbye since Gabi and Sofia have to return to America. Gabi smuggles Juan Carlo back to America for Sofia, but they get caught. Josh later gets Juan Carlo to come and see Sofia , but this is after she has met Nick Walker - the lawyer the girls wanted help from to get Juan Carlo to come to the USA - who Sofia has made out with even though she is dating Juan Carlo. Sofia must now choose between Juan Carlo and Nick, but Sofia realises that everything has changed between her and Juan Carlo now that he is in America and Juan Carlo leaves to go back to Mexico after 1 day as he isn't happy with Sofia here. Sofia and Juan Carlo break up after Sofia chooses Nick over Juan Carlo 'Nick Walker' Boyfriend/In Love With Nick is Sofia's boyfriend in season 5 and they meet in Young & Mexico Part 2. Sofia and Nick start off badly as he is not being supportive about Jean Carlo and when they are arguing about him wanting to be supportive, (and she doesn't think he's being nice even if he is) Sofia and Nick end up making out in her apartment, revealing she now has feelings for him even though she is dating Jean Carlo. This causes Sofia to choose between the two men. Sofia chooses Nick when she realises she likes him now and not Jean Carlo anymore. Sofia and Nick make out in Josh's office, revealing they are now a couple. Sofia and Nick go on a double date with Gabi and Josh in Young & Bullseye and Nick says he loves Sofia. Appearances 'Season 1' *Pilot *Young & Ringless *Young & Lesbian *Young & Pregnant *Young & Younger *Young & Punchy *Young & Secret *Young & Car-Less *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) 'Season 2' *Young & Too Late *Young & Cookin' *Young & Munchies *Young & Old *Young & First Time *Young & Moving *Young & Ferris Wheel *Young & Sandwich *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two *Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back *Young & Back to Normal *Young & Unemployed *Young & Oh, Brother *Young & Earthquake *Young & How Sofia Got Her Groove Back *Young & Trashy *Young & Doppelganger *Young & Younger Brother Part One *Young & Younger Brother Part Two *Young & Christmas Trivia *She is Gabi's best friend. *She was a bank intern and taught spin class, but now works as the personal assistant for Logan. *She is very ambitious. *She helps Gabi. *She lives in an apartment with Gabi. *She watches The Hunger Games. *She kind of likes Derek. *She loves Lorde. * She sleeps with a baseball bat next to her in case anyone ever breaks into their apartment. * She does not appear to have a car. * She is referred to as stable and put together compared to Gabi. * She has a younger brother Benji. * She loves to eat. * She was supposed to be a virgin but she isn't. (her parents think she is) * She 'quit' her job as a Bank Intern but turns out she got fired. * She got dumped by Ruben. * She was unemployed when she lost her job as a bank intern. * She thought Josh's brother was cute. * She calls herself lil soso. * She can't cook. * She does not have a drivers license. * She is 3 weeks younger than Gabi. *She starts to work as the assistant to Logan Rawlings in Young & Sofia. *Her dream wedding vacation is Aspen. (Young & Amnesia) *She seems to be pat Spanish since she is able to speak this in Young & Bridesmaids and due to her name. *Her new love interest in season 5, Dick Jacoby, is portrayed by Aimee Carrero's real life husband, Tim Rock. *She has been best friends with Gabi since 7th grade. *She believes that the only people who don't use Facebook are criminals, hoodlums, and her aunt Becky who lives in the forest. *Sofia's favorite type of ice cream is mint chocolate chip. *Her grandmother visits in Young & Magic. Sofia calls her grandmother Abuelita. Name *'Sofia: '''is a female name derived from σοφία, the Greek word for "Wisdom". The name was used to represent the personification of wisdom. *'Maria:' is a female (but occasionally male) given name in many diverse cultures. It means "wished-for child", "beloved", "love", "star of the sea". *'Consuela: From Consuelo: is a female given name meaning "solace", "hope" and "consolation". *'Rafaella: '''Rafaella is an Italian female name taken from the male name Rafael, meaning "god has healed". *'Rodriguez: 'Rodríguez is a Spanish patronymic (meaning Son of Rodrigo) and a common family name (surname) in Spain and Latin America. Its Portuguese equivalent is Rodrigues. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Protagonist Category:Young & Hungry Category:Female Character Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters